


Super Soldier Tease

by haku23



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haku23/pseuds/haku23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony are in the middle of "relations" when a horrible fate strikes them-where is the lube?! Or; Steve and Tony almost have sex in various rooms in the tower under the pretence of searching for lube.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Soldier Tease

Steve smiles, pushes him onto his back and doesn't apply any pressure to keep him there-Tony really, really wouldn't dare to argue with him. Anyone who says otherwise is a filthy liar. Okay, so maybe they argue all the time over everything but this time at least Tony doesn't wiggle or squirm or do that thing where he pretends that he wants to get away for real that Steve had hated a lot. Seriously, he had given him these sad looks like now Steve was a monster for even going along with a _roleplay_ that's all it was so Tony had decreed that there would never be another scenario like that. Sexy army recruiter has also been vetoed but Steve had seemed to like almost everything else he suggested-even that time when he'd told him to leave his uniform on. 

 

“Well look who's in charge tonight,” Tony smirks, arches into the hand that slides down his torso. They don't necessarily have to be silent but Clint(and about the entire rest of the team) had made it clear that if he heard unscrupulous(really, he'd used that word) activities occurring he would tape it and put it on Youtube. If Steve hadn't been blushing Tony would have commended him on a great idea. How well would that sell? Captain America in his sexy, naked glory all sweaty and well Tony is getting ahead of himself because Steve hasn't even taken off his shirt yet. Which needs to happen soon.

 

“You're thinking too much,” he mumbles against Tony's lips before moving his mouth lower to suck a hickey onto his neck. It's dangerously close to somewhere that can't be covered with his shirt collar but the board has gotten used to it. Kind of. Used to is a very generous phrase.

 

“Pretty sure that's my line.”

 

Steve hums and turns his attention to something a bit lower than his collarbone, thank god. If anyone had told him that Captain America would be a grade A cocktease he wouldn't have believed it except that he totally is. He always follows through but until he does it's like he gets off on making Tony frustrated. Maybe he does, jury is still out on that one. His tongue follows the curve of his hipbone, leaving more marks as he goes and Tony rethinks his no squirming rule. Steve's eyes are closed like he's done this so many times he doesn't even have to look, like he's doing more than licking Tony's probably disgusting tasting skin. He sighs with contentment and Tony has to fight the very strong urge to tell him to hurry up because Steve is  _enjoying_ this and who is he to deny him that? Never mind that he's so hard he could probably cut diamonds with his dick and he feels ridiculous panting like he is when Steve hasn't even put his hands or mouth anywhere near his cock. 

 

He moans in anticipation as his leg gets pulled gently to one side, thinks that maybe this will be it but no.  **No.** Steve's tongue swipes at the skin just to one side of where it should be going to town, his teeth knead at it and Tony has to shove his hand in his mouth to stop himself from yelling very uncharitable thoughts. His entire body is strung tight and he doesn't even care about  _how_ it gets done, he just wants to come and Steve is a truly terrible person. He shoves his hand through Steve's hair because he doesn't have the necessary muscle control to be as gentle as he probably should be but if Steve minds he doesn't show it. “God, Steve, you're such a-”

 

“I know,” he says and Tony can feel his smile against his inner thigh he can feel it and he hates it so, so much.

 

“Don't make me beg. Do you want me to beg because I might do it.”

 

“All you gotta do is say the magic word, Tony.”

 

He rolls his eyes because what are they, two? “Please.”

 

“Please what?”

 

“You are such-I'm going to,” Tony lets out a string of curses that make a sailor blush and once Steve would have swatted him. He lets his voice get breathy, low and he knows it will have the desired effect because it always does, “please suck me off. Please, Steve.”

 

And then he screws up his face and screams for Clint's benefit, “PUT YOUR SUPER DICK INSIDE OF ME!”

 

“Tony,” and that gets him a smack but he's smiling anyway in that fond way Tony sometimes still can't believe is all for him.

 

“Is that a Tony, now you're going to get blue balls or-oh god yes,” he says on his breath out because _finally._

 

Tony would never believe anyone who told him that Steve couldn't suck dick-partly because he's pretty certain his had been the first or at least a close second but the first after the Big Sleep-and partly because he's really, amazingly good at it like the serum had made him into the peak of cock sucking perfection. Really. He goes to town, apparently not satisfied until Tony has to bite his lip to keep from waking up the entire house(Natasha does _not_ enjoy being woken) and every movement of Steve's mouth makes his hips jerk. So yeah. Really amazing and after the first time Tony hadn't even been able to manage a “good job, rookie” even though he'd planned on saying that even though Steve had been giving his dick 'mission face' the entire time. Not now, though. No mission faces, just eyelashes fanned on flushed cheeks and soft sounds in the back of his throat that Tony makes his goal to get out of him.

 

It's all going swimmingly until Steve stops. “Where is the ...”

 

“Fuck. Uh. Bedside table. Hurry up, come on, I'm dying, my dick will get cold or something. Dicktheria, do you want me to get that, Steve?”

 

He smiles and squirms up onto Tony until he's within arm's reach of the nightstand. His hand dips inside while his mouth returns to Tony's neck, “think I had that once...The actual illness.”

 

It takes an unusually long time. Steve stops kissing him to peer into the drawer because it really shouldn't take longer than maybe 20 seconds to find a bottle of lube. It's not like it's a bag that can fit the universe inside. The drawer is not the Tardis, is what he is saying. Except that Steve is _still looking_.

 

“Uh...Having trouble there?”

 

“I can't find it. You sure it's here?”

 

“Is it-of course it's there. Lube is always in the top drawer. I make Pepper make sure-”

 

“You get _Pepper_ to stock our...” his voice lowers, “sex drawer?”

 

“Is that what you call it? The sex drawer?” he laughs-sex drawer-and shrugs, “it's kind of her job as my personal assistant. Where did you think the gag came from?”

 

They don't talk about the gag much. Badumtish. It had been slobbery and while Tony didn't mind drooling on himself while sleeping he found he isn't as keen when he's trying to breathe and Steve had kept asking him if he was okay like people suffocated from the use of ball gags all the time no matter how many times Tony told him it was more likely for him to get a vibrator stuck up his ass. Which thank god hasn't happened.

 

“I thought you bought it off of ...ebay!”

 

He's laughing despite how he really, really would have liked to have Steve's dick in him(he'd asked nicely after all) but he's also kind of confused because where could it have even gone? Lube didn't get up and walk away. “Nope. Pepper. One sec, I'll call her and ask her. JARVIS-”

 

“JARVIS ignore that! We are _not_ calling Pepper. I'll just go buy some more.”

 

“Uh...Like that?”

 

Debauched is a good look on him but he doubts that Steve wants to go out with his hair all messed up and a very visible bulge in his pants and Tony doesn't really want him to go and take forever to get back. “I'll get changed.”

 

“Forget it, it's got to be around here somewhere. Kitchen?”

 

They forget the bed for now-Tony pulls on a pair of pants despite how obvious it is that Steve just had his dick in his mouth and they head for the kitchen quietly. No one should be up here on Steve's floor but Clint could be anywhere. Tony had found him sleeping on top of a bookshelf once.

 

Steve opens the fridge(why the hell would lube be in the fridge?) then the silverware drawers. Tony does his part by not saying fuck it and jerking off. It's very tempting though. Especially when Steve bends over to check under the sink(again, why?). Their search comes up empty.

 

“Living room?”

 

He pounces on Steve once they start checking between the couch cushions. He's still way too clothed for what they're trying to do. “Who needs lube? I'll be fine, come on.”

 

“I'm not doing anything without lube, Tony.”

 

“Do you ever just think with your dick? Seriously.”

 

“When you're in the workshop bent over one of your cars, sure,” he gets close but Tony isn't fooled, doesn't rise to the bait of him pulling him off balance because that will only end in tears of the manliest type.

 

“Yeah?” he slides his hand under Steve's shirt, “that's it?”

 

“Sometimes when we're sparring-”

 

“I knew it! You get off on it!”

 

Steve grins, shakes his head in a way that means 'gosh, you're right, I sure do, Tony' before continuing, “and you're under me on the mat.”

 

“Thought you liked it when I ride you best,” he smirks as he manages to convince Steve to take the shirt off. The muscles in his stomach ripple when he pulls the offending article of clothing over his head and if Tony were anyone else he would be self conscious now with his total lack of abs. Steve has like 12 of them. He has a 12 pack, surely he could share with the class. His fingertips trace each of them in turn and Steve shivers underneath him, eyes slipping closed.

 

“I do. I like everything we do,” then, his eyes open again to regard Tony, “except that one thing.”

 

“I know, I know, enough about that one thing. It was a mistake, I'm sorry, we're never pretending to do it again,” he rolls his eyes but continues his exploration. Sexploration? Doesn't matter.

 

He has Steve panting, flushed underneath him until he rolls off, “should...find the lube.”

 

Steve glares at him-he acts like such a sweet boy but Tony knows by now that it's all a lie. Hidden beneath the apple pie, gee willickers ma'am persona beats the heart of a master of making a person feel like they've just killed a fluffy puppy dog wrapped in an American flag. He's got a glare for every occasion and Tony is pretty sure he's seen them all. But he smiles again-ruh roh, Shaggy-then gets to his feet despite the incredibly obvious bulge in his pants.

 

“You're right. We should.”

 

Tony thinks as they head for the study that he's not going to be able to sit tomorrow so he should call Pepper and let her know that he's going to be spending the day lying on his stomach rather than in board meetings.

 

“Really, I don't know where it went. Did we use it all?”

 

“No. There was still some left the last time I used it.”

 

He stops, looks at him because he's been in Tokyo for the last...two weeks? They'd gone to bed almost immediately after he'd stepped in the door and Steve isn't a two-timer.“You used it?”

 

“That's what I said,” Steve keeps walking like he doesn't want to talk about it except that he probably _does_ because he's a tease so Tony jogs to keep up with him. They open the door to the study which is thankfully empty of any Clints.

 

“When? Why?”

 

“While you were away,” he gives Tony a look, “why do you think?”

 

“Oh fuck,” the words stumble out of his mouth and Steve lets him-because he isn't in the suit and let's be honest here, Steve doesn't do anything unless he wants to-push him against the table he'd set up for Steve to draw or read on.

 

“My bike's brakes needed to be lubed.”

 

“Liar. You wouldn't take lube outside of the bedroom, we both know that.”

 

Steve laughs breathily in his ear, “missed you.”

 

And he's known Steve long enough to catch the implication behind that. He groans, pushes his hips against his. “You...are such a tease.”

 

Steve sighs out something that might be his name and yanks him closer, buries his nose in his hair and slides his free hand down to cup Tony's ass. Also an ass man-again,who'd have guessed? It takes only a few more rolls of his hips for Steve to come with a quiet sound. He's never loud except for that one time where he'd yelled so loud Tony had been sure he'd shattered a window but no one would meet their eyes at the briefing table the next morning, Clint had mentioned loudness, and Steve had steadfastly refused to make any noise.

 

“You didn't...Come here.”

 

“Lube first,” it takes way more restraint than any man should have to exercise to pull away instead of letting Steve get his paws on him because that would've been over in about two seconds.

 

“Tony...”

 

He comes with a gasp and it's embarrassing that his voice has that effect on him. Seriously. Who came in their pants just from someone-Captain _America_ even-saying their name? Tony Stark, apparently. “That's...That's not fair. I demand a rematch.”

 

“You...”

 

“Don't. Say. Anything.”

 

Steve is laughing at him. He's definitely laughing at him but he wraps an arm around Tony's waist, tucks his face into the crook of his neck, “sorry?”

 

“You should be. Come on, we're looking somewhere else. Who keeps lube in the study? Seriously...What was I thinking? I'm never going to be able to look...is that Oprah's book? Oprah. I'm never going to be able to look Oprah in the eye again, Steve.”

 

“I remember where I left it?”And Steve is pushing him along now, hands on both of Tony's hips.

 

They reach the destination in question and he curses himself for just not looking here first. “shower?”

 

“Shower.”

 

“You've been holding out on me, Steve, I'm disappointed,” he doesn't waste anymore time because _shower._

 

“Round two?” Steve steps into the shower, holds up the offending object that they'd just spent the last half an hour looking for and Tony barely restrains himself from turning the water on on him before he's fully naked because that refractory period just isn't _fair_.

 

“Round two. You start. I'll catch up.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is reposted from my Tumblr. Thanks for reading!


End file.
